Christ Crown of Thorns
Christ Crown of Thorns is a location a landmark and featured in L.A. Noire. The was built in 1858, as a "Gothic Revival masterpiece." During a storm in September 1939, a tree collapsed the roof. The church was abandoned afterwards. In-Game Description Built in 1858, Christ Crown of Thorns was a Gothic Revival masterpiece, but fell into disrepair after a tree collapsed the roof in the storm of September 1939. A work of leadlight rises above the abandoned altar, depicting the crucifixion and a weeping Virgin. Description Christ Crown of Thorns is located on the west side of the Central district. It can be found on an unnamed road two streets west of Francisco Street, south of 9th Street. The location includes a debris-filled chapel, a presbytery, and a small cemetery. The presbytery is revealed to be a hideout belonging to serial killer Garrett Mason, otherwise known as “The Werewolf.” The presbytery has several rooms, including a lounge (upon entering the first door), kitchen, bedroom, a small study with a typewriter, and a bathroom containing anatomy illustrations, surgical tools, and a bloody bathtub, apparently where Mason bisected Elizabeth Short (“The Black Dahlia”) and drained the blood from her body. Events of L.A. Noire It is the location of The Quarter Moon Killer, and the final destination after solving the clues in the case ''The Quarter Moon Murders''. After gathering all the clues, Cole Phelps and Rusty Galloway enter the church. The two are met by Garrett Mason, who reveals himself as the one who killed all the women. Phelps chases Mason in the catacombs under the church, and kills him. Trivia * The iron bar used to break Antonia Maldonado's window was taken from the front gates of this church. * The pieces of rope used to strangle many of Garrett Mason's victims belonged to the bell rope of the church. * As with several landmarks, the interior cannot be entered except during the case "The Quarter Moon Murders". Gallery GarretMason-TheWerewolf.jpg|Garrett Mason inside the church. IMG 4613.jpg|The tree that fell on the church in a storm in 1939 IMG_4614.JPG|Cole Phelps and Hershel Biggs standing out the front of Christ Crown of Thorns in daytime (Looks a lot less scarier in daytime) Screen shot 2012-07-28 at 5.22.36 PM.png|The eery sight of the church from the outside. Screen shot 2012-07-28 at 9.03.34 PM.png|Cole and Finbarr walking the isle "Reminds me of my days as an altar boy." - Finbarr Galloway Screen shot 2012-07-28 at 5.16.45 PM.png|Cole discovering what looks like a dining room...covered in books. Screen shot 2012-07-28 at 5.17.30 PM.png|The entrance to the catacombs Screen shot 2012-07-28 at 5.22.51 PM.png|The damage done by the tree that fell during a storm September 1939 (which was also the time of the invasion of Poland (Sep. 1st 1939 - 6th October 1939) Screen shot 2012-07-28 at 5.23.18 PM.png|Note the broken iron fence piece (1st right of Galloway's shoulder) 47--article_image.jpeg|Get ready for something gruesome... 48--article_image.jpeg|"Sweet Jesus" Category:Locations Category:Landmarks Category:Locations Only Accessible In The Related Mission(s)